


True Lies

by Writer_F



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Confident Choi Soobin, Confident Choi Yeonjun, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, No Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Strangers to Lovers, but they both panic a lot, but we win over it, doesn't hurt as much dw, read notes of every chapter for tw, tags will be added more as we go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_F/pseuds/Writer_F
Summary: Memories are not just a token that help us look back on what our lives used to be, They can be the reason for what our lives end up to be.After a lovers fight, they both found themselves on a trip down memory lane, searching for all the unspoken truths within.orwhere soobin and yeonjun land from cloud nine to flat earth face first, and we go down their relationship to see when where, and why did all end that way
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Lee Chaeryeong (Besties), Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is basically my favorite mess I've ever done! hope you enjoy it with me :]
> 
> [A/N] the timeline of this story is divided into two parts, present time and nonsequenced flashbacks but if you had trouble catching up with it please feel free to contact me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/IntellectClown)
> 
> HAVE A NICE READING TIME EVERYONE!! <3

Zipping up his suitcase, he felt a pang in his chest from the irony of the situation. After all, he did plan to have a little getaway around the same time as now but, definitely not for the same reasons. If so, he wouldn't be going with puffy eyes instead of a beaming smile or dragging his legs behind him along with his luggage from how heavy he feels inside. And he definitely wouldn't have been going alone. Everything is still a little bit too fresh for Soobin, that even something so routine like locking up his apartment door seemed to overwhelm him, hitting him with a massive wave of a jamais vu. This is his apartment, a place they both called home.

* * *

"He is not your roommate!" 

"Well, he will be from now on!"

"You gonna live with that fa-" 

"Repeat this word one more time and I"m suing"

The landlord gulped, staring at Soobin's pointed finger as if he was being held at gunpoint, making him seal his mouth shut but unfortunately not forever.

"Did you forget that this is still my property?"

"No, I'm aware that I'm only renting from a dickbag like you that's why I'm trying to make it more tolerable by having at least one decent human being around" Soobin pointed at the blonde man he had been mindlessly shielding behind his back since the human form of shit stepped in the apartment.

"How dare you-"

"Look, you literally can't do anything about this. You can't even find a loophole in our contract, I legit told you I might have a roommate" 

"You said it's gonna be your brother" 

"Yes! Said but not written so no proof whatsoever and besides if you are gonna use that against me how about you then? Let's see" Soobin pushed his bangs back and started counting on his fingers "we have breaking and entering, violating others properties, invalidating a contract without going back to the other party, fraud cause you said this apartment was available for rent where apparently, the current owner-" 

"Hi!" Yeonjun perked at being mentioned, a smirk playing on his lips from clearly enjoying what the absolutely attractive, witty man is doing and where all of this is going.

"is standing right here which means you sold it twice to two different people, and oh not to mention target harassment and possible trauma-" 

"Oh yeah" 

"ALRIGHT FINE STOP" The landlord cried at them, his nervousness visibly spiking more and more as the taller man opened his mouth

"Then stop coming here then, your rent will come to you on its due time, hope you have a day as stinky as your ass looking face alright bye byeee" 

Slamming the door shut on the face of his landlord, he was hit by the silence that now filled the apartment, now fully aware of the awkwardness of the current situation. Whose apartment is this now? And how the hell did he manage the confidence of saying that he and the man he just met half an hour ago will be "roomies" when he barely even knows his name??

Soobin felt his anxiety bubble inside of his stomach like a hot pot as he leaned his back on the door, the way the other man stared at him with cat eyes and full lips both perfectly forming an 'O' without uttering a single word, didn't help much.

Unbeknown to him, Yeonjun didn't realize he is yet to say something, anything. He was still awestruck by the way Soobin had defended him on their first meeting like a guardian angel would, and ironically enough, he did hold the features of an angel.

Noticing the way his cheeks started to flush, Yeonjun broke his intense gaze from the blue-haired man, clearing his dry throat to say something, even if he didn't know what he should say in their current situation, he should at least thank him, right?

"I- Thank y-" 

"Do you want to eat ramen with me?"

" _what!_ " Yeonjun's eyes went back to forming an O cause he, being the drama fiend he is, had a completely different meaning in mind for what he just heard. 

"OH MY GOD NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT I SWEAR I JUST-"

"you.. ?" Yeonjun wouldn't have been teasing someone upon first meeting them, but with how the other turned all frantic and his blush reaching his ears, he found himself enjoying this a little bit too much.

Soobin sighed before speaking "I heard you on the phone with someone in front of the door saying that you were craving ramen and I already have some packs in the cabin so if you want to join me?" Soobin recalled how he had found the other in front of the apartment door, phone pressed to his ears with one hand while the other tried to unlock the door with a key that was no longer the right one.

He visibly cringed at his attempt at saving his own mistake, scrunching his nose which earned him a chuckle from the older

"I get it don't worry, and I'd love to join you for dinner" 

Yeonjun's smile was timid, suddenly feeling shy for reasons he doesn't even know, and the way the other shook his head to move his growing bangs from his eyes while a small yet smug smile grew on his face, didn't really help yeonjun's state so much.

"Follow me then"

"I used to live here, you follow me," Yeonjun said, bumping his shoulder with soobin's -or rather bumping his arm- as he went ahead of him and into the kitchen. 

"You don't know where I kept the ramen" Soobin voiced from his place as he leaned on the kitchen door frame, arms crossed "...or the pots" 

"Fine smartie you do it" Soobin chuckled lightly as he made his way towards the top cabin to get out the packs of ramen 

"Woah, I never used these cabins before" soobin's chuckle startled the older making him realize that he had said that out loud and not himself as he thought. 

"Where did all your stuff go anyway?" Soobin casually wondered but felt worried as the other's eyes grew wider at his words.

"Oh my God Chae is gonna kill me" 

"Who?" Soobin asked while the other fished for his phone in his pockets only for the device to start ringing as if saying 'I'm here' 

"Speak of the devil and she shall grab your ankles to hell" 

"Yikes," soobin muttered to himself as the older took the phone call, trying too hard to stiff his laughter as he heard a faint 'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU DUMBASS" as soon as picked up, pulling the phone away from his poor ears while side glaring at it.

Yeonjun gestured with his hand that he needs to take this, a tight smile decorating his face while the taller man nodded at him politely. 

"Don't get too worried about me sweetie" yeonjun muttered with an eye roll that his best friend couldn't see as he sat on the armrest of the couch

"Where were you all this time? Are you safe?!" 

"Yes don't worry I'm home and the door is locked mom" yeonjun let himself fall on the couch, legs still tangling from the armrest, too familiar with the place as it is his home to recognize the new presence in it.

"What happened Junnie, your things-" 

"Yeah, I figured.." Yeonjun then went on to explain how he came back home to find that the landlord broke in, took all his stuff and dropped them off at his emergency contact address -which is hers-, changed the locks, and re-rented the place only because the man was a walking trash can and thought he had a say in what yeonjun wanted to be.

"That bastard" 

"YeP" 

"Then how are you still there?"

"Well... The new owner turned out to be a literal angel with a devil mouth" Yeonjun pressed the phone to his mouth more, looking around to make sure the ang- man is not in hearing distance, proceeding with his gossip when he saw that the other is still busy with the food. 

"I think he is a lawyer or something, he told him that I'm staying as his roommate with the new contract and that he should be out of our hair or he will sue him to the point of rotting in jail" 

"MARRY HIM" Yeonjun got startled from his loud friend's abuse to his poor ear, pulling the phone away again but covering it with his hands this time, sitting upright to take a glance towards the kitchen as if soobin would hear his friend from all the way there.

"Shut up! Why are you so loud!! And no I won't mar- oh! plum juice please" yeonjun's tone changed from a whisper yell to a cute polite one at the man who came out of nowhere, holding two juice boxes in front of him.

"what the hell was that?"

"It was him, he is fixing us something to eat" 

"Yeah you are right don't marry him, he is too good for your sorry ass anyway" yeonjun could here the playful smirk and eye roll of his best friend as if she was here, making him smile even though he was getting roasted by her 

"Speaking of a sorry ass; is Jacob coming over tonight?" 

"Yep! He told me he'll be here in a few, what are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know Chaeryeong, I really don't" 

"Do you want me to cancel on him? we can have a sappy sleepover if you want" 

"Ah no I think I need to stay and figure this out" yeonjun took a glance at soobin as he worked around the kitchen. He had lost the suit jacket and his sleeves were now rolled up as he worked diligently. 

Something about this sight for yeonjun's eyes felt too domestic, but he threw a home run with it, surprised with his own self for feeling these things when he is basically on the verge of homelessness.

He ended the phone call and made his way to the kitchen to help. But soobin seemed to not even notice him, still in his own little world, mind occupied with something that yeonjun thinks he knows what it is. 

"Sorry for taking so long, can I help with anything?" yeonjun said softly not to startle the other yet he still flinched for a split second, but he gained back his composure and smiled tightly at the yeonjun "actually you are just in time, I'm already done," Soobin said as he filled their bowls with food, ushering yeonjun to sit on the stool by the kitchen island, laying the plates for them before sitting on the stool across from him.

They dug in their food silently, both of them too awkward to be the first one to address their current situation.

"Are these shelves?" Yeonjun mindlessly pointed out the Ikea set in the opened box on his right, still not hanged up or even fully set. Not knowing how the other grew a bit more embarrassed from his words.

"I.. Sorry I just thought that it would look good on the wall behind the couch"

"Hmm, I like i-"

"But don't worry everything will be back to the way it was by tomorrow" 

Yeonjun's head turned so fast at the younger's words that he almost saw doubles, seeing soobin smiling a tight-lipped smile at his food while nodding his head lightly, not looking up.

"What! No that's not what I meant!! I can't let you leave! If anything I should be the one leaving my stuff are already out' 

"No way! This was your home first! I just came in a few days ago!!" 

"Yeah and helped! If it was someone else I would have been on the streets now but here we are, inviting me over for dinner which is delicious by the way thank you!" Soobin chuckled at the sudden shift between bickering and praising, choosing to stay silent to let the older complete what he wanted to say.

"Where was I? Oh right! Do you seriously think that if you moved out of here, I'd still be living here? and I'm not talking about the contract being under your name, I meant that shit bag we are renting from. I'm sure he won't leave me alone again" 

Yeonjun's small voice towards the last part & the sadness that flashed across his eyes albeit trying to mask it, fueled the anger in soobin's stomach like a coal.

"Well he is lucky that I can't paint the doors of the whole apartment floor with the LGTB+Q colors because I swear to god I'd have loved to" 

Yeonjun's laugh echoed in the apartment, shoulders shaking as he imagined the scene in his mind and the landlord's reaction "ahh that would have been a sight to see, would have recorded it tho" 

"Don't tempt me" Soobin pointed with his chopsticks, earning him another laugh from the older. It made him grin himself, dimples and all without even knowing why, the only thing he was sure about is that the older's laugh suited him so much (even if he looked attractive when he was just breathing)

"But for real, please don't feel pressured because I'm here I can-

"I'm not! I swear!! I really am enjoying your company soobin-ssi" Soobin's smile was timid but his eyes were not, they were warm and piercing, conveying how he feels the same. It made yeonjun do what he does best, dodge it like a bullet "and besides..." Yeonjun used the stool to turn around "I love what you've done with the place, I mean these are so fun" he kept going full circle with the stool he's sitting on, Soobin giggling at his silliness. 

"So you mean you are okay with being roommates?" 

"Ayy~ me being the owner first doesn't mean you should feel obligated about having me around soobin-ssi! I know it wasn't your fault and I won't hex bag the apartment If I moved out I promise" yeonjun chuckled in hopes of lightening up the mood, suddenly feeling his presence in his own house be a bit too much. 

but panic washed over Yeonjun when Soobin rested his elbows on the island to lean closer, fingers interlocked with one another between their bodies, eyes certain and locked on yeonjun's.

"and I'm saying that if someone is going to live here it should be you" yeonjun sighed but soobin cut him off before he managed to say anything 

"Look I don't know if I'm getting ahead of myself here but, I wasn't just bluffing when I said we could be roommates. I really am willing to do this if you were comfortable with having me around" 

"B-but what about your brother?"

"Oh, Jin Hyung? He is living with his boyfriend now, all happily in love and gay" soobin smiled into the distance dramatically, making the other man giggle 

"so chances of him coming here for more than a small visit is slim to none, I usually go to him when I need to know more about his cases or something" 

"Your brother needs a lawyer that often?" Yeonjun eyebrow quirked in amusement while Soobin's features colored confusion

"No! He is the lawyer!"

"You both lawyers?" Yeonjun head tilted to the side out of confusion, lips in a pout. and soobin would have gushed over how adorable he looked if it wasn't their first meeting.

"Oh! No no! I'm a psychiatrist! -"

"What! You said you were in the court this morning! Suit and a suitcase and all!!" Yeonjun hands gestured around between the man in front of him and his suit jacket and case on the armchair so much in disbelief, making the other laugh at him.

"Alright calm down, I wasn't lying! I was there! But I only did to help Hyung when the cases need a psychological point of view or if one of his clients needs assistant, some cases can get really rough you know" 

"Damn! And I thought you were about to hit Mr. In with a law binder from how confident you looked when you talked about the suing!" Yeonjun said while looking at his food, taking the last bite as he felt embarrassment wash over him from assuming wrong.

"I can still sue him for you if you want" 

"I don't think that would be necessary, I mean me living here with you would spit him off enough don't you think?" Yeonjun said it casually, feeling comfortable for a split second before his heart and stomach danced a salsa from how cute the other's excited wide eyes looked.

"Really!" 

"Yes really but I wi-" 

"Dips on the couch until we buy a new bed" Soobin let out in a rush while the other mumbled a quiet 'shit', both giggling.

"How will you even fit in that couch!" Yeonjun gestured at soobin's giant frame as the man stood up to put their empty plates in the sink, the other smiling smugly at him 

"It's a pullout sofa, it turns into a bed! So don't worry" soobin said as the other came to stand next to him 

"Well then, thank you for offering your bed to me... And for not getting my hopes up after the ramen" Yeonjun chuckled as soobin let out a grunt, looking to the ceiling as if would save him for this predicament

"If we are gonna do this we need to let this one go" 

"I'll try but no promises tho. now, leave those to me and go make your bed," yeonjun said bumping his shoulder on soobin's as he took the dishes from him to wash, the other letting them go but standing still next to him.

"I can do these, you know? And besides, how old are you?"

"Ahhh old enough to do the dishes?" Soobin looked at him dumbfounded, looking so done that yeonjun had to bite his lips to suppress his laughter, especially when the other sighed and started talking slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"What I meant is, who is younger? Although I kinda suspect who now so, nope you will do what I say" soobin tried to take yeonjun's place but the latter scoffed in mock offense "that's not true! bitch I'm 25! How old are you" 

"I- GODDAMMIT" Soobin stomped his feet out of the kitchen, the older's loud laugh following him as it echoed through the apartment. 

"Hey wait!" Yeonjun called after soobin making him turn around and put his tantrum to a sudden stop. 

"You never told me your age or even your full name. Or should I call you Rommie?" soobin let out a dry chuckle before reaching out his hand for the other to shake, which he did, both boys favoring a sweet dumb smile on their faces

"Choi Soobin, 24, a psychiatrist"

* * *

Soobin got to the airport, the way from his apartment to there, and even all the passport checking and stuff was all just a big blur to him. Mind fogged by the memories as he sat on his seat, noticing how there is another seat facing him, the one where the flight attendants sit on.

As the radio announced the take-off is about to start, his heart started to do a drum roll for a totally different reason, eyes fixed on the wide eyes in front of him 

"What the fuck are you doing here!!!" 

"We need to talk Yeonjun Hyung" 

* * *

"Choi Yeonjun, 25, flight attendant" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well... bet yall didn't think that soobin was following yeonjun and not running away himself :)) but yeah he is fixing their shit and yeonjun is a flight attendant and soob is a psychiatrist and I'm aaaaaaaaa 
> 
> anygay, if you reached this far, thank you so much for giving this your time. this is more to come from this and I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> so until next time, everyone stay safe <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “please Hyung, can we talk about this? just once? you can hate me all you want after but please just... I want us to talk about this” 
> 
> "I'm not waiting on another talk to do so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be deceived by the summery! I suck at those but this chapter has a good amount of fluff :]

"What the fuck are you doing here!!!" 

"We need to talk Yeonjun Hyung" 

“We don’t need to talk about anything! What you need to do is stay away from me” yeonjun whisper yelled as he fidgets to unclasp the seatbelt he had just done before the plane takes off 

“Yeonjunie Hyung plea-” 

“Chae switch” he gestured to his friend sitting in her assigned seat on the class behind him, as he stood up abruptly before his boyf- ex-boyfriend managed to grab his hands

“What! Junnie this is not a fucking bus” she said in a hushed sound as he walked to her 

“now it is. now please let me sit before we take off and I break my neck”

“Fine” 

Chaeryong switched seats with Yeonjun and when the latter was out of sight, she gave the distressed boy in front of her a warm tight smile, as a sign of sympathy for his situation. 

“Wow what a great start” soobin mumbled as he pushed his hair back trying to calm himself down

“Don’t give up so easily! He is only this mad because of how much you mean to him and well... What you said” soobin ducked his head at Chaeryeong’s words, feeling ashamed 

“Just don’t let it fool you, he deserves from you to put up a good fight for him” 

“He does” soobin smiled to himself warmly, sweet memories of the older filling his head like a sugar rush

“And just so you know” chaeryeong looked around for any sight of the blonde before she leaned towards the older “if you don’t make it work I’ll break both your legs so that your neck would be reachable for me to strangle you to your death” 

“Jeez-” soobin and chae looked to their right as the passenger occupying the window seat cleared his throat, hiding his face in his phone after exposing his eavesdropping with his little slip, making soobin let out a dry chuckle, eyes stinging from the puffiness and crying all night last night as he smiled now, while Chae glared at the man, fixing her scarf

They remained silent during the take-off both of them not having anything more to say to each other, but soobin decided to change that as chaeryeong unclasped her seat belt and got up to get to her work

“Chaeryeong-ah” soobin started timidly avoiding eye contact as the brunette turned to look at him “I’m really sorry.. For everything” chaeryeong smiled at him, heart aching a little for the state all three of them were in right now.

“Don’t worry about it, just treat me one of your hot chocolates when we come back home and you two get back to being all lovey-dovey and gross” chaeryeong scrunched her nose at him, still trying to smile in hopes that the taller boy would return it, which he did happily before she finally left to do her things.

* * *

“Don’t worry Hyung, I’m sure we will find her” soobin said as he skipped behind the stressed blonde, maneuvering their way through the hallway to their apartment.

“She is not home Binne and she is still not picking up, I’m worried she has done something-”

“JUNNIE” a visibly drunk chaeryeong cried at her best friend bashfully, doing grabby hands from where she is lying down on the floor in front of his apartment.

“Oh my god chae where were you? are you hurt!” yeonjun panicked as he sat down next to his best friend to check up on her in her messed up state, while she tried to swat him away 

“Okay you should stop shaking me right now or I’ll puke on both of us,” she said seemingly more aware of her surroundings making yeonjun halt at his actions as she tried to blink the blur in her vision away both from drinking and crying as it was evident on her puffy red eyes and ruined makeup.

“Let’s just take her inside,” soobin said as he unlocked the apartment door, opening the door as wide as he can so that his roomie can get in with his best friend leaning on his side.

“What happened chae we were so worried about you” as soon as yeonjun finished his sentence his best friend broke down into a fresh batch of tears and dry sobs, surprised at herself for still having tears after the amount she already cried.  Yeonjun tried to calm her down, caressing her hair and letting her cry on his shoulder while soobin excused himself to bring them some water.

“I-I went to Jac- Jacob’s house to surprise him that- that we came back early from malta” she stopped to take a breath after calming down a bit, sobs still not stopping even when the tears did, thanking soobin as he handed her the glass of water which helped her calm down more “but he surprised me with Jinan in his bed instead”

Soobin excused himself again and went into the kitchen, choosing to leave the two friends to talk freely as he found the topic to be a bit private albeit knowing all about it.

Yeonjun had told him about that Jacob dude, having been living with each other for almost 5 weeks now, the topic had already been covered along with many others as they found themselves enjoying each other’s company more and more as days went by.  He had told soobin that chaeryeong had a boyfriend of almost 2 months now named Jacob, how much yeonjun hated the asshole, and that this feeling was anything but one-sided. 

He always said that chaeryeong deserved better than that guy but the worse thing was that he could see her falling for him so yeonjun stood helpless, keeping his worry to himself as he tried to protect his childhood friend from afar.  Soobin didn't need more than one look at Yeonjun’s face to know he was already plotting the guy’s murder in his head, but from the bits and pieces he heard the tiny girl say to the blonde man as he made his way around the kitchen, he was willing to help hide the body with yeonjun as well.

“Umm here you go”

“What’s this soobin-ssi?” chaeryeong said as she eyed the three mugs that soobin laid for all of them on the table before he sat on the armchair near his roommate

“I made you a hot chocolate to help you feel better” soobin suddenly feeling heat rush through his body and face before even taking a sip of the warm beverage in his hand, partially from how the girl he only met a few minutes prior was looking at him with puppy eyes from the gesture, but the most part was how the older’s deadly glare and mad features melted into a warm smile as he eyed the younger with - if soobin wasn’t wrong- what seemed like admiration? 

“Awww that’s so sweet soobin-ssi! You didn’t have to” 

“Please, just soobin, and I did nothing I just hope you’d feel better” soobin smiled lightly but his features were suddenly colored with confusion when the puppy-looking girl kept hitting Yeonjun’s arm as she said “oh my god junnie you were right! He  **_is_ ** as cute as an angel” 

“What” soobin didn’t get an answer but instead a yelp in return as the hot beverage spilled a bit on chaeryeong when yeonjun tried to - not so subtly- kick her leg for her to stop talking

“Hahaha chae you spilled on yourself! So silly and cute haha” yeonjun laughed his tough spot away as he pinched his glaring friend's cheeks. 

He kept his body shifted away from the confused angel in question, his back to him as he focused on glaring at his over-chatty friend but vibrations tingled his whole body when the man behind him cleared his throat.

“I’ll go get you tissues” soobin got up from his place, not leaving before flashing the older a smug smirk when he felt his eyes on his back.

As soon as he entered the bedroom, he let go of the chuckle he was trying to fight at how the older panicked so much when soobin turned to smile at him, literally dodging it with his whole body, fixing his gaze on his lap in the speed of light.

“What the hell was that” soobin heard yeonjun whisper yell at his friend as he pinched her arm like the ten years old he is, making her wince at the sting.

“I’m sorry okay! I’m not really functioning right now!! you are still blurry!” yeonjun let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned his head back on the couch.

“But this is really good though” yeonjun side glared at chaeryeong who was smirking at him from behind her mug, evidently enjoying the hot beverage as much as she was enjoying the torture of the blonde man beside her. 

And despite being happy that she looks better, he still wanted to bite her head off. Yeonjun surged forward to attack but he sat back in his place as if he wasn’t going to do anything as soon as he heard soobin clearing his throat again, announcing his presence. 

Yeonjun smiled like an idiot at soobin as he handed them the tissues who returned it and excused himself back inside the room, still feeling Yeonjun’s smiley eyes digging into the back of his head.

“Whipped” chaeryeong said between fake coughs, earning her a pat on the head before he playfully pulled her hair, going back to patting again as he looked into the room to make sure soobin isn’t watching. 

* * *

"How did he get here chaeryeong," yeonjun said as he took his friend by the arm to the part where the usually stand between plane classes, hoping for some privacy 

"I don't know, I'm surprised too! didn't he already know your flight though?" Chaeryeong dumb act didn't fool Yeonjun as he tried to glare the answers out of her

"How did he know exactly which seat would be in front of ours, chae?" 

"That's… a very interesting question actually" chaeryeong crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to avoid eye contact, feeling a little guilty when she heard yeonjun let out a frustrated grunt, but she managed to pull him back again before he left.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said holding his arm in her both shaky hands, yeonjun sighed before lightly kissing her forehead 

"You know I won't chae," Yeonjun was mad, in fact, he felt frustrated but not at his friend, more at the fact that she didn't talk to him first before doing something that involved him. "Just focus on your health okay? If you felt tired tell me” Yeonjun smiled tightly with all his might, choosing to stay strong for his best friend especially after what she faced just a few hours prior. 

Chaeryeong smiled lightly at him, nodding as yeonjun left to try to focus on anything but a certain blue-haired guy.

* * *

"How is she?" Soobin said as he saw yeonjun closing the bedroom door quietly

"She is finally asleep, today was hard on her," he said as he helped Soobin with the pullout sofa that would be their shared bed for tonight, both of them agreeing on chae staying the night when she dozed off mid-conversation from how rough her day was. 

"We seriously need to drag our asses to Ikea soon for a new bed" yeonjun chuckled at soobin's attempt of lightening up the mood.

Even when they were both really comfortable with each other by now, being equally touchy to each other with no awkwardness, they were still a bit anxious 

Yeah, they both agreed on sharing the sofa but still, they were not used to sharing a bed together, having always switched between the couch and the bed every time yeonjun came back from his travels, both too lazy and equally busy to actually go and buy a decent bed.

so, their minds ran a mile with thoughts of worry that each of them might absentmindedly make the other uncomfortable, especially when they got under the covers and became more aware of how small the thing is for two grown-up men, ones as broad and tall as they were. 

Soobin was about to board the train to dreamland and he was sure that the man behind him was already a station ahead of him, but he couldn't find it in himself to sleep while still having what he wanted to say all night on the tip of his tongue. 

So, he turned around, coming face to back with the older who turns out to be still awake with how obvious his shoulders tensed a bit at the younger's movement and now less proximity.

"Yeonjun Hyung can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to get a bunk bed or just push mine into the wall and get you a similar one?" Definitely, this wasn't what he wanted to ask him, and yeonjun knew it too, turning his face around to look at the younger beside him who was looking at the ceiling, failing miserably at hiding his embarrassment as the older's breath fanned his cheek.

"I don't know, we will just look for both options and choose what we like more then, I guess" yeonjun turned back around as he said, deciding to cut him some slack, and himself too as he was growing tired at how beautiful the blue-haired boy looked up close, he was even more ethereal and it wasn't fair to either yeonjun's heart or the society as a whole.

"Can I ask you something else?" 

"If it's about bed-side lamps I swear to God I'll kick you and you will sleep on the ground today soobin-ah" yeonjun tried not to smile at the sound of soft chuckles behind him but he chose to focus on controlling the tingling feeling he felt from having the older's breathy chuckles hit his back through the shirt, making him warm and fuzzy. 

"No, it's not that it's something else" 

"What is it?" 

"Did you seriously say I look like an angel" 

**_Snores_ **

Soobin chuckled, always finding the older's attempt to avoid confrontation be quite adorable. 

"Yeonjunnie Hyung" soobin clutched onto the older's biceps but he only got an even louder snore in return making soobin's chuckles louder as well, shaking his body a little 

"Alright I'll leave you be but can you please stop? You don't even snore for real in your sleep" yeonjun let out a weird snoring sound that could be understood as an affirmation, keeping quiet so that only soobin's heavenly giggles echoed in the sleepy apartment 

And just as he felt the grip on his bicep loosen up a bit, and he was about to calm his overly beating heart, he felt the presence of an arm circling his waist along with a breath tickling all the way from the shell of his ear to the core of his soul as the younger said in a low voice "good night Yeonjunnie Hyung" 

The younger then decided to just stay like that, not fully nuzzling into the older's nap, just a ghost of presence on his ear to tease him. and he didn't even get to count to five for it to work.

"and how am I supposed to fall asleep like that" yeonjun whined playfully, no real annoyance evident in his voice as he waited for soobin to answer him but instead he made him have a taste of his own medicine as he let out a soft fake snore as well.

"Yah why are you like this" Yeonjun turned around in soobin's arm, suddenly aware of how he fell into the younger's trap when he faced his dimpled smile with wide-awake eyes, not able to fake being slumber now that they were face to face.

"Sooo-

"-oweet dreams Binnie" yeonjun leaned his forehead against the blue-haired man's chest to avoid looking at Soobin, absolutely not because he took advantage of the opportunity to cuddle further into his arms. He’s warm cheeks hurt from smiling as he felt Soobin’s chest vibrate with chuckles feeling the arm around his waist press him closer into Soobin's chest. 

* * *

"Can I ask for your help?" Soobin said shifting towards the chestnut-haired man beside him

"Depends on what kind of help" the guy responded looking warily at soobin 

"It's nothing really, I just want you to peep in the flight attendants button here" soobin ushered at the button between them "but only after I get up" 

"You want me to peep your attendant-Hyung for you?" The man looked at soobin in disbelief, from what he gained from the story so far, not really understanding Soobin's technique.

"Alright so you've been tuning in since the beginning" the boy cleared his throat at soobin's words, ashamed of his doings  "look all I need from you is to press that button when I get there so that I make sure I can talk to him privately" 

"You trying to score?"

"More like trying to fix a stupid mistake" the man hummed for a while pondering the idea.

"Alright I'll help, but don't let me embarrass myself in vain. step-up your game a little!, cause I'm sorry dude but whatever this is, it's not working so far" 

"Thanks for the motivation" soobin said as he surged forward before he saw the chestnut man beside him stretch his hands for a handshake “Choi Beomgyu,” he said with a small smile which the other returned along with the handshake “Choi Soobin, and again thank you”

“Don’t mention it just go” he smiled at soobin as he saw him making his way to where he hoped yeonjun was. and he did come face to face with the man in question who was about to round the corner to see if he could help whichever was passing by, not expecting it to be soobin. 

Yeonjun’s face was stoic as his gaze pierced into Soobin, but the way his features were all confusion and visible hurt a second prior made the younger want to indulge him in his arms, forget whatever they both said and did, and just make him feel better again. Both of them stood there, totally missing the presence of yeonjun’s colleague behind him, only taking notice in him when he decided to step in.

“I’m sorry sir you can’t be here” 

“Almond milk!” 

“What?” yeonjun looked at soobin incredulously, not really getting his choice of words. 

“Yeah I was wondering if I can get almond milk here, I-I’m lactose intolerance” soobin let out a fake laugh as he kept swaying his arm behind him in hopes to get the attention of the dumbass of a seat neighbor, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw a button light up in their space 

“Yeonjun-sii can you help him?”

“Alright changbin-sii” yeonjun smiled tightly as his colleague went and left them alone, almost strangling soobin right then and there when he saw him waving his hand and smiling at changbin.

“Yeonjunnie hyu-”

“What the hell are you doing here! You are not lactose intolerant and you don’t even like almond milk!” yeonjun fumed, almost kicking at the ground like a child from how angry and confused he was.

“Good thing you know that this is not what I’m here for” 

“Then you should leave” Yeonjun turned around aimlessly opening and closing any compartment he can find to try and not focus on the warmth seeping into his back as younger took a step into his space, feeling the other’s hands ghost on his back before deciding not to. 

Yeonjun turned around, he had to, especially when the younger hands were now resting on the counter on either of his sides, wanting to touch him but feeling an unseen brick wall between them. 

He studied the older's face who was still staring down, noticing how tired he looked, even if he still looked as beautiful as ever, you can visibly see his beauty swimming in tiresome, making guilt eat soobin alive because he knows he is the reason why.

“please Hyung, can we talk about this? just once? you can hate me all you want after but please just... I want us to talk about this” 

“I 'm not waiting on another talk to do so” yeonjun pushed the younger off of him going to the other side “I appreciate you playing therapist right now but you can’t be here soobin-ssi so please just leave, I mean the least you can do is not make your old roommate lose his job, right? I'll still need the cash for a new place” yeonjun smiled, spiteful, but why was he tearing up? Why were his words tearing him apart more than it seemed to affect the younger?

But looks have always been deceiving, cause soobin was dying on the inside, looking at the other with hopeless gaze, but both their stubborn tears acted like a fog, blinding them from what their eyes really tried to tell. Soobin felt drained and lost, he wanted to ask Yeonjun for help like he usually did but, how was that even supposed to work right now?

He felt his need to lie down take over him, the older’s coldness towards him and his own guilt silenced him effectively for the rest of the flight, rendering him in his seat.

Yeonjun wasn’t doing any better, he pressed his head into the compartment in front of him, feeling it pierce against his forehead, grounding him. He refused to let any more tears fall, he closed his eyes tiredly, begging and praying to every piece of him to not break down and fall, not right now. Not here

* * *

“Can I open them now” 

“IN A MINUTE!” Yeonjun giggled wholeheartedly as he heard his boyfriend scream at him from their bedroom, growing restless from waiting for the so-called surprise he said he had for him.

“Okay but If I open my eyes and you still have clothes on, then what was the point exactly-” Yeonjun stopped in his tracks as he felt a soft fabric-like material - a pillow?- hit him square in the face, opening his eyes to throw it back at the offender but couldn’t as his jaw hit the floor at the sight in front of him.

Before him was his beautiful gorgeous amazing -okay we are getting sidetracked- boyfriend in all his glory, wearing the work uniform,  _ Yeonjun's _ uniform! He did look a bit mad though, hands on his hips as he glared just a bit at yeonjun. but the flush sneaking on him and the grin he couldn’t hold back showed that he really wasn’t mad, only a hundred times cuter and more lethal on yeonjun's heart.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but gawk at him, feeling like he was falling for him all over again, albeit not fully understanding why was he wearing his work attire on a Sunday evening, but he couldn’t complain when he looked this beautiful, making him torn between envying him for being this handsome for just breathing and envying himself because when did he get this lucky?

“I- aah forgot something inside”

“No no no you come back here,” yeonjun said as he held soobin’s arm before he managed to literally run back to the room, pulling them both towards where he was sitting on the couch, realizing the effect of his staring contest on his easily flustered boyfriend. 

“What is this” Yeonjun pointed at the uniform the man now sitting on his lap was wearing, not able to contain his grin as he tried to hide it behind his hand. 

“Nothing, I just thought I should prove to you I’m more handsome and play with your self-esteem a little” Soobin said as his hands circled the other’s neck, recalling a playful banter between them a few days prior, the confidence in his voice making it seem like the amount of red his whole face was showing belonged to someone else.

"Are you trying to beat me at my own game? it's alright I appreciate the attempt" 

"No, admit it hyung It's not an attempt it's a full win"

“Rude! But honestly, yeah you win, you look amazing honey” yeonjun kissed the corner of soobin’s mouth making it stretch into a wider smile as he nuzzled into the other’s cheek, physically feeling the warmth of his blush seep through to him.

Soobin pulled away to look back at him “right! I was surprised these didn’t turn into shorts!”

“I’m not that short! I’m not!” he said slapping the younger’s thigh before stroking it apologetically when he let out a wince.

“It’s just that you usually look so tiny It’s pretty easy to get confused,” soobin said as he pushed the older’s hair away from his face, internally admiring how beautiful he is as he scoffed, half offended half giddy.

“you're lucky I have a soft spot for you” capturing his lips with his own 

They giggled into the kiss, both feeling this warm bickering all over their bodies whenever the other was close. The kiss was sweet and fulfilling, nothing rushed about it making it a hundred times more passionate. They kept on kissing and kissing until they proved that oxygen was sometimes important and actually needed. 

“So, do you admit I’m handsome?” soobin smiled out of breath as he stared at his boyfriend on top of him, the way he was staring down at him and his beautiful swollen lips made him want to lean in again even when he was sure neither of them can. 

“How many brain cells do you have again?” yeonjun leaned on his elbow to brush away his boyfriend’s messy hair, acting as if he was actually looking for something, earning him a light hit on the back of his head, both chuckling breathlessly 

“Of course you do Soobinnie, you are the most ethereal man I’ve ever seen in my life and I don’t think anyone out there could be as beautiful as you” 

“Not for me Hyung, for me it was always you, you’ve always been more beautiful in my eyes inside and out” 

And if they ended up kissing again for a couple more minutes, maybe they could blame it on trying to prove science wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MET CHOI BEOMGYU AFHCBASLSVCBLFRH we will meet the rest of the characters in the next chapter as well, but until then I'd love to know your thoughts so far..
> 
> what do you think happened? which side are you on so far?? 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/IntellectClown)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I kissed you would you shut up?”
> 
> “Oh Hyung you don’t have to make up excuses to kiss me~ if you want to you can just ask” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is huge! but I feel we needed this one to be like this, cause it kinda gets interesting now 
> 
> This Chapter includes  
> TW // Cheating  
> Heavy make out  
> Mentions of injury and post-concussion syndrome
> 
> also yeonjun in this story has two different hair colors  
> Blonde: early flashbacks  
> Pink: present time and late flashbacks  
> so it will help you follow the timeline better 
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Hyung?” soobin stared at his boyfriend's back, who was pulling out a jacket from their closet, not as sneakily as he thought he was, waking up soobin in the process.

“Oh nothing just go back to sleep honey,” yeonjun said, his jacket in hand while trying to tuck soobin back to bed with the other

“You going out again?” soobin tone was colder than he intended but this being the third time in a month his boyfriend sneaks out of the house, all while being a little shadier in the times he is not, soobin’s emotions were bound to slip at some point.

“Yes I just forgot to- I forgot something at chae I’ll go grab it and be back in an hour max” soobin didn’t fail to realize how his boyfriend’s words were dripping with anxiety, a little bit shook up with what seemed to be a worry.

“Hey junnie is everything okay?” soobin sat up in his still dazed state, grabbing yeonjun’s shaky hands -as he finally realized their state now- in his, making the other sigh at the gesture and its warmth

“I- I don’t know Binnie but I have to go now” yeonjun couldn’t help but let his demeanor fall for a second, wanting to fall into the safety of his love’s arms but choosing to get up and leave, because it’s never what we want to do, it’s always what we need to.

“Alright calm down I’ll get dressed in a minute don’t worry” soobin didn’t manage to even kick the covers off his body because yeonjun was next to him again in a breath, preventing him from getting up again

“No, you can’t come” yeonjun sighed, regretting his small snap as soon as words left his mouth “look honey I’m sorry, I promise I’ll let you know everything tomorrow when you wake up but now I really need to leave, okay? So please just go back to sleep” his words rendered soobin in his place, not having anything to do or say more but to nod, feeling a bit too unwanted even if all he wanted to do was help. 

And even when yeonjun dropped a warm peck on the crown of his head, he still felt cold all over, the warmth that left as fast it came made the cold a hundred times harsher. Lying in bed, sleep long gone as he heard the door close behind yeonjun, wishing for his mind to copy the silence that filled the apartment and not tear him apart with all the thoughts running mercilessly in his mind.

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Darsy! You talked to your Elizabeth yet?” 

“For the love of god please stop calling us that” soobin groaned at the chestnut looking man who jogged lightly towards him in the airport’s arriving hall, luggage in hand.

“What! It fits!” beomgyu looked at soobin incredulously, eyes holding the mischief of a kid. Even if soobin pretended to regret it, deep down he knows he is glad he told beomgyu his whole story while they were on the plane, he honestly feels a lot lighter now. 

Soobin ignored all his surroundings once he heard the notification sound of his phone pop, checking if it were that certain text he was waiting for “well that answers your question” soobin showed beomgyu the text he got, which was from chaeryeong, telling him which hotel were they staying at and that she already booked a room under his name.

“Well, today seems to be your lucky day my friend,” beomgyu said with a wide smile as he hooked his arm in soobin’s, dragging him along “it’s the same one I’ll be working in!!” 

* * *

“So much for investigating ha?” 

“Shut up” soobin let out a chuckle at Beomgyu’s comment and partially at his pained state as he lied on his bed, switching between reality to unconsciousness then back to reality like a broken lamp, but Soobin’s attention shifted to the door upon hearing a knock

“Soobin-Oppa! What happened? And why are you here and not in the room I booked you?” chaeryeong fired questions as soon as the door was opened, making Soobin chuckle as he dragged her inside by the wrist 

“Meet my new friend, the smartest agent in the whole agency” 

“I hate you” Beomgyu whined from the bed earning him another chuckle from Soobin which Beomgyu tried to glare at but the headache kicked in his head back again 

“What?”

“I’ll explain, see my friend Beomgyu over here-”

“Isn’t this the one who sat next to you on the plane?”

“Exactly! He learned what happened between me and Yeonjun and since he is starting a job here soon, he offered to help me with Yeonjun if I needed but since we came here this morning, Yeonjun has been glued to this surfer dude by the hip that I couldn’t even approach him”

“Yeah that’s Taehyun, he has been our friend ever since middle school”

“Yeah see! I knew you would know who he was! But since I couldn’t find you, Mr fantastic over here” Beomgyu let out another groan not caring if it fueled the headache more “offered to go and ‘investigate’ who the guy was for me and I swear I tried to stop him. 15 minutes later I see people rushing in with the hotel doctor and when I go to check what happened turns out, his plan included him enrolling in the surfing course but he ended up falling and got himself a little concussion” 

Chaeryeong slapped her hand over her mouth to try and stiff in a laugh at the whining man sprawled on the bed in front of them, making Beomgyu glare at them with all the might he had to open his eyes “oh my god I’m sorry that’s terrible I’m- really sorry” 

“If you really are then please take this giant bunny away IT’S MY FAULT I HELPED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE-AH” Beomgyu winced at his own yelling while Soobin laughed still 

“Giant bunny?”

“Yeah I think he has trouble remembering my name”

“OH MY GOD!” 

“Don’t worry the doctor assured me he’ll be better in a while, he just needs to rest for the rest of the day” Soobin looked sympathetically at Beomgyu who had his eyes closed, not so sure if it was from the headache or if he was out again. despite trying to laugh it off with the younger, he does feel guilty for what happened to him. 

“Let’s just let him rest for a bit,” Soobin said pulling the cover to Beomgyu’s chin a bit more, while he gestured Chaeryeong to the balcony

“Did your friend get here alright?” Soobin wondered about the reason for Chae not being around any of them the whole morning

“Ryujin? Yeah I just dropped her off to her room” Soobin nodded as he and Chaeryeong took a breath of silence looking at the scenery

“.. I sure hope they didn’t allow her baseball bat on the plane” Chaeryeong giggled lightly bumping her shoulder in his “aish, don’t be like that you know she is a kind soul” 

“Yeah, you talk about her like she's sent from above” soobin smiled knowingly, a mischievous hint in his eyes as he saw the pink shade that dusted chaeryeong’s cheeks along with her soft smile before she went on and changed the subject just like he expected.

“Hey, what are you going to do now” chaeryeong nudged soobin’s hand softly to get his attention “I don’t know chaeryeong, I’m trying to talk to him but ever since we got off the plane he has been running away from me”

“Yeah, I get it, yeon-”

“No, he literally ran away! as in we did a mini-marathon on the beach an hour ago when I tried to go up to talk to him, we were at it until I lost my breath and he managed to hide” chaeryeong tried not to laugh but it didn’t help that they heard soft giggles come from inside the room. 

“It’s okay you can laugh too” soobin gave the green light to chaeryeong who tried to not laugh too much even when she can imagine vividly these two idiots running around looking more idiotic than usual “I’m sorry but you two are insufferable I swear” 

“You should have seen it you’d have laughed more,” beomgyu said as he sat up slowly from the bed, trying to make his way to them

“I even got it on tape! see!!” he said handing his phone to chaeryeong whose laughters grew at the sight now playing in front of her while soobin looked incredulously at Beomgyu 

“So what? you don’t hate me anymore??” 

“Actually no, it doesn’t even hurt that much” Beomgyu said as he pulled the end of his own hair, inspecting it as if it would tell his medical condition

“Still, I’m really sorry for what happened, It’s my fault”

“Hey don’t be, I’m really fine, just a headache” 

“You fainted every five seconds Beomgyu! Which is why I think you should lie down-” 

“Actually no, I didn’t, I just enjoyed watching you half trying to joke it off, half distressed, you looked constipated” Beomgyu chuckled at the disbelief in Soobin’s features before he hid behind Chaeryeong who was also chuckling as Soobin took a large step towards him

“Hey hey slow down! We wouldn’t want to hurt your beautiful friend” he said as he stood a respectful distance behind her. 

“Hey dude, I’m crushing on a girl” 

“And I’m full homo you ain’t special” Beomgyu fired back as they both squint their eyes to each other, missing Soobin’s little ‘oh’ at hearing Chaeryeong admit her crush for her crazy baseball bat neighbor for the first time.

“And I am getting my love life more screwed up by the second thank you very much,” Soobin waved at them, followed suit by a string of “yeah” and “oh right” 

“Do you have a plan?”

“Not really but I’m all ears”

“Where is yeonjun-ssi now anyway?”

“Probably with tyun- oh! I have an idea” Chaeryeong jumped in her place lightly as the other two scooted closer to her as a sign of listening intently 

* * *

“And why should I do that exactly?” taehyun said as he looked skeptically at the two men in front of him. Soobin won’t lie, Chaeryeong’s plan was a really good one, and he was willing to do it even if it had him gulping down one of his most dire fears, which seemed to be easier than convincing the intimidating Blonde man.

“Because that way I can fix what happened between me and Yeonjun Hyung” 

“Exactly! I don’t even know who you are! I only know that you’re hyung’s ex, how the hell am I supposed to trust you?” Taehyun’s tone was bitter but Soobin knew it was out of being a good friend so he wasn’t bothered, that, until Beomgyu spoke from his side 

“Taehyun-sii~ please! he is with me” 

“Who are _you_!” Beomgyu’s charming smile and attitude fell at Taehyun’s irritated tone and piercing gaze, effectively making him stutter 

“I’m.. with him?” Taehyun’s eyebrows shot up in amusement while Soobin groaned, wishing that Chaeryeong was able to come here and convince Taehyun as his friend, but she couldn’t be seen around Soobin a lot as she was already having a hard time convincing the older that she didn’t know how Soobin was in the same resort as them. 

“They’re with me” Soobin felt a hand circle his shoulder and he could see from his peripheral view that it did the same to Beomgyu, but he did not see it coming when he turned around to see who it belonged to, he engulfed the young man in a hug before screaming “Hyuka!! Oh my god, what are you doing here!!” 

“Soobinnie-Hyung long time no see! What are you doing here!?” he hugged Soobin warmly, patting his back a few times before pulling away

“That’s .. kind of a long story” 

“You know them ningning?” Taehyun ushered the clipboard in his hand at them questioningly, contradicting with how soft his tone was when he talked to the youngest of the group

“Yes! That’s Soobin Hyung! His older brother is close friends with Hobi-Hyung” Taehyun nodded as Hueningkai explained how both his and Soobin’s older brothers were close, making the hobaes meet more than once. 

“Look I don’t know what is going on, but I do know Soobin Hyung and I can guarantee you that he is not a bad guy, you can trust him tyunie” Taehyun cleared his throat looking at his clipboard, flustered at the exposure of his nickname in front of strangers, especially when a certain brown-haired one of them had been unmistakably eyeing Taehyun dreamily for the past few minutes. 

“Uhh.. give me time to think about it” 

“Please Taehyun-sii, I just need a chance, even if he still doesn’t want me back I just, I don’t want him to keep hurting like this” Soobin said softly, hope evident in his eyes as he saw how the blonde man was locking eyes with Hueningkai for unspoken affirmation while the latter nodded enthusiastically 

“Dammit! Fine I’ll help” Soobin bowed politely at Taehyun, thanking him while the other mindlessly bowed too as he always did to his elders, shuffling to straighten back up, pointing his finger at Soobin “but I swear to god if something happened to jun-hyung I’ll end you” even with Taehyun looking up at Soobin from their height difference, his gaze was intense and strong, speaking volumes louder than his words, scaring Soobin a bit but making him feel happy inside, that the person he loves the most in this world has other people to look out for him too, that Yeonjun had someone keeping him safe even if it was from himself.

“I would never, I promise, and again thank you,” Soobin said softly while Taehyun mustered a tiny tight smile as the two men excused themselves to go with hyuka.

Taehyun turned around to compare the clipboard in his hand with another on the table before he heard a deep familiar voice beside him, startling him a bit even if he knew who it belonged to

“Are you normally this pretty or am I still dizzy from the fall?”

“What?”

“Nothing! have a good evening, kind sir” Beomgyu took Taehyun’s small hand in both his in a hasty shake, not even giving taehyun time to empty his hand and greet him back before he ran off to whatever place suitable for him to bury himself hidden, making him miss Taehyun’s tiny giggle which grew when he saw that Beomgyu almost tripped on his feet in his disastrous escape. 

“I didn’t know that this was the one you worked in”

“You work here too?” Beomgyu said as he jumped in the conversation of the two taller men, making them both turn to him.

“Yeah, I’m the beach bartender! One of the best actually if you ask Soobin-Hyung” the two men laughed at a certain memory, unintentionally leaving Beomgyu in the dark 

“Yeah, a... Life-changing one if you may say” Soobin added while a smug smile while Hueningkai laughed more, eyes shut as if he was already seeing the memory of what he did, nodding in obvious pride.

“He kinda was the reason why Yeonjun Hyung and I got together in the first place” the confusion that filled Beomgyu’s face was washed out at Soobin’s words, trying to imagine the situation.

“Do not get me wrong, I never do this on my job, but I was third-wheeling them in a wedding, I almost chocked at the amount of obvious pinning between these two so, I just excused myself and made us drinks to get them to finally talk” Hueningkai said as he grew irritated by the memory of having to set through the obliviousness of these two love birds, making Beomgyu and Soobin chuckle lightly 

“Hey if you manage to do this again, please, I beg you, it's been only a day for me and my head is already bounding from these two” Beomgyu said lightly as he pulled softly on his own hair

“Should I?” Hueningkai scratched his temple in a funny way of thinking before Soobin patted him on the shoulder saying “yeah let me get a hold of him first and get back to you on that one” 

“Yes because if your friend’s plan doesn’t work I swear to god I will break my guitar over both your heads until you get as dizzy as me” Beomgyu’s attempt at being scary only made Soobin chuckle, raising his hands up in mock surrender 

“You came here for the band right?” Hueningkai asked, recalling Beomgyu saying smth about both of them working here

“Yeah, I just got in today but will start tomorrow actually”

“That’s great! Did you have someone show you around this morning?”

“No, he flirted his way into a concussion this morning” Soobin snickered at the incident of his new friend who hit his arm with as much force as he could but still Soobin only felt a slight sting, making Hueningkai giggle a bit more at the cute anger of the tiniest of them.

“Yeah I heard about that one, how about I show you around then Beomgyu-ssi” Beomgyu nodded and as he and soobin started to follow Hueningkai, the latter stopped Soobin, looking behind him.

“No! This is an only single people tour, you go to the beach”

“How did you know I’m single?” Beomgyu leaned a bit on Hueningkai to whisper to him despite the latter being taller than him 

“I don’t I’m just winging it” Beomgyu let out a sound of realization, nodding along as he followed where the younger’s eyes were looking “yeah I'm miserably single and you should definitely go to the beach Hyung,” Beomgyu said making Soobin turn around to see what they were looking at, only to notice a familiar mop of pink hair not so far from where they are on the beach.

* * *

Yeonjun enjoyed the breeze of fresh air, the saltiness in it, and the sound of the waves beside him making it feel like a warm hug, a well-deserved one after what happened the past week. He finally felt at ease, the water hitting his bare ankles occasionally, and he welcomed the tickles it brought as he walked on the sand, until one hit came a bit harder than the other and seemingly out of rhythm with the others, reaching his knee.

Yeonjun’s first thought was to look at the water with wonder as he saw the waves being steady and rhythmic with each other, coming and going on the clock, none of them too high to do so and when he looked at his feet to check if he imagined it and saw the ends of his shorts a bit wet on the end, he only pouted in confusion.

when yeonjun looked up and saw who was standing behind him, his confused face was colored with anger.

Soobin stood there as if he didn’t acknowledge yeonjun’s presence, hands in his pockets as he looked at the sky playfully with a small smug smile as if he did nothing.

Soobin knew yeonjun all too well, and provoking him to talk to him was such a kid-like plan, but it was what yeonjun’s heart really like, just a pure child’s soul. 

Yeonjun stomped his feet angrily, turning around to keep walking his way as if nothing happened, 

_seriously what was Soobin thinking!!_

_did he really think that after what-_

Splash!!

Yeonjun turned around again, hands fisted by his sides as he saw soobin fake whistling, still not giving him a glance 

_Get a grip Yeonjun he is doing this so you would go-_

Another splash 

_-and talk to him! My ass this is not-_

Splash!

_-gonna happ-_

Incoming !!

“That’s it! Come here you little shit” Yeonjun langued at Soobin full forth, grabbing the latter by the collar as he threw him in the water, realizing a little too late the presence of long arms around his waist pulling him along, making them both fall in the water 

They kept trying to dunk each other underwater, Yeonjun getting surprised at Soobin’s sudden strength, it was like the water fueled his fighting instincts, hands still on the older’s waist as he raised him above water only to throw him back again.

The both of them kept laughing at their own silliness, letting themselves forget everything and anything for a second, relishing in the presence of each other they missed dearly, splashing water at one another not caring if it got into there throats, they still laughed even more. 

Yeonjun could see that Soobin’s energy was dying down for a bit, not being used to being in the water for too long, if at all, even if they were literally still in the shallows, the water level having them sit down for it to dunk their tall bodies whole. He took that to his advantage, pushing Soobin to the shallower part of the sand by the waist, pinning him down underneath his body as he let out a victorious “Gotcha” 

They both stayed like that for a second, chuckling and trying to catch their breath as the water washed softly past them every beat and the other, yeonjun using his hands on each side of the other’s head to not fully crush him with his body, eyes closed and shoulders shaking as he went into a fit of giggles at what the hell just happened, only when he felt a tiny brush against his cheekbone did he open his eyes. 

It was like he had just woke up from a deep slumber, reality hitting him like a harsh wave at soobin’s slender fingers pushing his wet hair behind his ear and out of his face, looking at him as if those thousand galaxies in soobin’s eyes were only yeonjun’s own reflection. 

Yeonjun wanted to cave in, the small distance between him and the younger pulling at his heartstrings like the hook of an anchor, telling him to fall to the embrace he missed so much, but as his heart screamed at him to let them have this only for a moment, he found himself pushing the ground with his arms and running away from the man he wants nothing but to run to. 

* * *

“Soobinie” 

“Yeah” 

“Can you pass me the towel and my clothes from our room, I think I forgot to bring them” soobin looked up from where his eyes were glued at the work laptop, cursing himself inside for not doing so sooner. 

He could see his boyfriend smiling shyly from where he hid behind the bathroom door, only his face out, a hint of smirk visible, but if soobin had seen how his own glasses slid down the bridge of his nose a little as he nodded, mouth agape in a little O as he went up to get the stuff, he would have laughed too 

Yeonjun closed the bathroom door, biting his lips to prevent any laughter from coming out. He really didn’t mean for this to happen, he has always been a tease and the younger indulged all his antics every time but this time really wasn’t planned, it was still too soon for them to even tease about something as bold as this, being the forever soft boyfriends they were. 

but as he remembered how the younger’s face colored that sweet blush of his, he felt his heart swell with warmness, happy to be reminded that he has such an effect on the younger when he usually feels as if he is the only one going batshit crazy at the simplest things his boyfriend does. 

When he heard a knock on the door, He slipped it open enough to only show his shoulders and face just like the first time. “thank you honey, you’re a lifesaver” he said sliding one arm around the door to grab his things from his boyfriend’s hands, not trusting himself enough to look him in the eye and not burst into a giggle fit.

“So...” soobin said casually, forcing yeonjun to look up only to see him leaning on the doorframe his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants “do you think I can maybe get in there?” soobin didn’t even manage to finish his words before the door was slammed in his face by a very flustered wide-eyed yeonjun.

“Who are you and what did you do to my shy flustered bunny-like boyfriend!!” yeonjun yelled from behind the door to which soobin just giggled, but seriously who could blame yeonjun.

It was as if the one who just walked into their bedroom is a totally different one from the one that came out, that one was confident, strong gaze in hooded eyes that one yeonjun almost forgot how it made his heart go weak whenever his boyfriend let that side of his take over, and what bugged yeonjun even more was how the hell did he manage to look this dangerous while still wearing his work round glasses, it just didn’t make sense to yeonjun but again, with soobin nothing ever did. 

“Hyung what are you talking about, it’s me! Your soobinnie” yeonjun could hear the laughter behind his words from where he was, fueling his embarrassment even more

“My soobinnie is not that shameless” 

“What shameless? I didn’t do anything” 

“You just suggested we take a shower together!” yeonjun was fuming and the fact that soobin’s tone was full of innocence made him want to hit him and hide from him at the same time

“Aaaah no! I was offering if you needed help with getting the blow dryer from on top of the cabinet…. It can be a bit high you know” if stares could burn holes, there would have been two already deep in that door and all the way to soobin’s head 

“I’m not responsible for your dirty mind..” oh yeonjun was going to ruin him! He felt the warmth of his anger reach his chest, already being done with coloring his face and neck with a bright red color. it almost made him blurt out a fuck you, but he knew that this was a really weak line with a much stronger comeback to it, so he opted to just give the door a kick as if it would hurt soobin.

“Oh, Hyung we need to work on your kicks! This one was weak! If you want me to kick down the door for you I can just-”

“Ha! Bitch, nice try! I’m already dressed” yeonjun swung the door open, making his way past soobin to the where his wallet lied on the kitchen counter

“Who said anything about clothes? I was talking about fighting technique” yeonjun slammed the wallet back on the counter before turning around to glare at soobin, realizing a little too late that he trapped himself between the counter and a very proud soobin who suddenly looked taller with how he was towering over him, his gaze swirling the older’s insides around like a rollercoaster. 

Yeonjun could feel a lump start to form in his throat as he crooked his neck up to look at the younger, seeing him admire every inch of yeonjun's face as if it was some ancient sculpture of a former goddess, not knowing that for yeonjun, the recreation of Aphrodite herself is only a breath away from him, now leaning in on him with what looked like hunger in his hooded eyes, hiding behind those damned glasses, making him feel tinier under the taller boy's stare. And he felt his heart melt as he felt the warmth of soobin’s breath against his own lips, being only a hair apart but still not close enough like he wanted. 

And he was never this thankful for how fast the Korean delivery services were, a literal case of saved by the bell as he felt his heart jump from his throat upon hearing the tiny ding dong of the food they ordered before he got into the shower, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding while Soobin let out what seemed like a disappointed sigh, tugging yeonjun’s mouth into a shit-eating grin as they both stepped away

“Go get the food” he slapped his credit card on soobin’s chest while the latter gave him a lopsided smile, yeonjun’s shoulder visibly relaxing as he playfully slapped the arm trapping him against the counter to make his way to the kitchen to grab plates and proper utensils 

Soobin didn’t bother yeonjun for the whole time they ate, and yeonjun was so grateful for that as he used that time to calm down his almost exploding heart but it also drove him a bit insane, cause how the hell did soobin just go from flustering him into bits and pieces just a few minutes prior, to nomming on his food silently like a literal rabbit as if nothing happened, yeonjun swore that one of these days he was not going to make it.

“Yeonjun Hyung” 

“...yes?” yeonjun mumbled quietly after a pause from where he lied on his side of the bed, eyes closed and mind questioning whatever words would hit him next

“Do you think we can.? Try what I asked today soon?”

“Fuck off” yeonjun’s eyes were still shut but he could feel the vibrations of soobin’s giggles from the arm draped around his waist

“Why! I’m just saying-”

“No, you are not saying you’re sleeping shush” yeonjun literally slapped soobin on the lips with his hand to shut him up, leaving it there for more effective shutting up as he could still feel the man giggling

“Not even on holidays?” 

“That’s it! I’m out” yeonjun threw the cover away from him after soobin’s little mumble from underneath his hand, attempting to take the couch as a bed for the night to escape the abomination beside him

“Noo Hyung come back” yeonjun was pulled in place with the arm around his waist, not really being forced into anything. Soobin wasn’t using any force on him despite being effortlessly strong, he could just push him off if he wants but even through all his embarrassment, a part of him was enjoying the playfulness between them 

“I didn’t mean it like that-

“I’ll murder you” yeonjun glared at soobin as he saw him laugh, making him fail at preventing a small smile to tug at his own lips “I meant not blow-drying your hair after showering, I’m just saying, I’d love to see you with wet hairstyle more often”

“Nope not falling for it,” yeonjun said closing his eyes, feeling the weight of soobin’s head resting on his chest, the soft breaths from his giggles tickling him before leaning away again to keep talking 

“Why!! Can’t a man tell his handsome boyfriend that he looks sinfully beautiful with wet hair?” yeonjun opened one eye again to look at soobin with disbelief “what world are we living in these days” soobin said looking at the ceiling for more dramatic effect making yeonjun not buy it even more

“If I kissed you would you shut up?”

“Oh Hyung you don’t have to make up excuses to kiss me~ if you want to you can just ask” 

“That’s absurd! I’m not making excuses! I really want you to shut up”

“Oh you want to kiss me so bad-OMMF” in a second yeonjun was crushing soobin’s lips with his, kissing him with so much passion he never did before, taking soobin’s jaw in his fingers to be more in control and for once, not holding back, today has been full of embarrassments anyway, might as well throw caution to the wind and kiss the younger the way he always wished between himself and his own thoughts. 

Soobin kissed him back with as much fervor, angling his head to deepen the kiss while his hand flew to take hold of his blonde locks on its own accord, while the other stayed on yeonjun's heart, feeling his heartbeat run a mile in a second and feeling his own catch up as well. He got so lost in it that he failed to bury the soft sound that bubbled in the back of his throat when he felt the older run his tongue on his lower lip, and how his kiss-swollen lips were pulled into a smirk as he dove back in again to capture the younger's lips. It made soobin more stubborn than embarrassed, keeping his lips tight and angling his head to drop a tiny kiss to his jaw instead, just to tease him, seemingly happy at the tiny whine that escaped the older's lips seconds before he captured soobin's lips again, delivering a small nip to his bottom lip and finally convincing soobin to let him, not knowing that he wanted this too as much as the older did.

With the last suckle on the younger’s bottom lip, yeonjun drops a small peck to soobin’s kiss swollen lips before they pull away for breath, forehead pressed to one another still, yeonjun lightly stroking the soft skin of the side of soobin's tiny waist from where his hand mindlessly sneaked under his sleep shirt, smiling at how beautiful he looked in his post-make out state 

“knew it would shut you up” yeonjun let out a breathy chuckle which the other reciprocated 

“You see, I could argue and say that this is what I wanted in the first place” soobin said still out of breath, chuckling lightly “but no, I’m done, you got me this time” yeonjun giggled as he nuzzled into soobin’s neck, dropping a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw before mumbling a quiet “goodnight Binnie” against his neck, feeling warm all over at the feeling of a small kiss on the crown of his head and arms pressing him into safety more, pulling him in.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, Yeonjun toweled through his hair with too much force, as if this would magically make all his thoughts flee out of his mind alongside the remains of sand and saltwater from his recent water fight.

He knows he is hopeless, no matter how much he says to himself that the younger hurt him and that he made up his mind with what they both said a few days ago, he still can't help but feel hollow inside. And it doesn’t help his case that the first and only cure his mind pulled for these feelings was the younger’s embrace, for it has always been his safe space.

Even after everything he still craved the warmth he emitted and the one he made him feel from deep inside his bones. The harsh bite of the cold bed worsened his longing more as he opted to curl onto himself and just try and drown his thoughts with sleep. Keyword: try

Yeonjun turned around to grab his phone from the nightstand, checking whoever the intruder of his sleep-attempts wants from him, hoping that it would work in distracting him.

“Hello” 

“Hey hyung, did I wake you up?” Yeonjun realized that he didn’t check whoever the caller ID was, deeming himself as a lucky one that it was just Taehyun and not a certain blue-haired boy.

“No tyunnie I’m still awake, what’s up?” Yeonjun cleared his throat one more time to get rid of the huskiness in it, thanking the younger in his head for passing it by as sleepiness when Yeonjun knew he wasn’t that dumb 

“Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you’d like to tag along in tomorrow’s cruise! I know I talked your ears off today about it but hear me out-”

“Count me in” Yeonjun kept staring at the ceiling as he played with his soft wet pink locks almost completely zoning out if it wasn’t for the younger’s soft ‘oh’ 

“Waa hyung I had a whole speech ready!! What changed your mind so easily, are you really that desperate to go to sleep and get me out of your hair?” Taehyun’s tiny chuckle grew upon hearing his hyung playfully curse at him under his breath from over the phone 

“Hey, you already said it! I got convinced from what you already said this morning and besides! Can’t I use the opportunity to spend some time with my favorite overworking dongsaeng?” Yeonjun smiled at the sound of Taehyun's chuckles, realizing how much he did miss his best friend and how adulthood had brought them apart but never fully away, thankfully their bond was stronger than that.

“Hmm, nope I know how Slytherin the Choi Yeonjun can get so I’m not buying it until I see you on the deck tomorrow right before nightfall, alright?”

“Fine fine~ I promise I’m coming”

“Good! And don’t be fashion late! I’m expecting you to show up at 5:20 sharp!”

“Keep talking and I’ll be fashionably not attending” 

“Alright I’ll stop now go to sleep” Yeonjun chuckled through his nose lightly, not missing how the blonde coughed a small “..you hag” 

“I HEARD THAT!!”

“I SAID IT LOUDLY!!” they both giggled, missing how their little bickers like they were back in school, bidding goodbye to each other and ending the call 

Yeonjun pretended that shutting his mind would be as easy as shutting his eyes, promising himself a distraction for tomorrow with that cruise and an escape from his ex for the better most of the day.

* * *

“Cash or credit?” the voice of the woman standing behind the cash register pulled soobin out of his trance, making him feel more miserable as he apologized and passed her his card, cause how messed up was he to just randomly zone out in the middle of a convenience store?

But if anyone was in Soobin’s place, they most definitely would have done the same. Exactly 2 weeks into his relationship, his boyfriend started acting suspicious, sneaking out at the few nights they managed to spend together, shutting the younger out more and more lately, opting to “I’m fine” whenever Soobin asked him what’s wrong cause clearly there was something off. And it didn’t need no psychiatrist or detective to figure out that Yeonjun was hiding something, he looked more stressed lately, spiking the younger’s anxiety to monstrous levels. 

His heart ached for his lover, whether it was longing for him or worrying about him. But he decided that whatever is happening right now would not stay for any longer. At first, he wanted to give him space knowing that he will come and tell him everything when he’s ready like they always did even before getting together. 

But to hell with space if it was going to tear them apart like this, no he was going to face him when he comes back from his trip, the one that also suspiciously came out of nowhere, Soobin finding out about it when he woke up to a note on his nightstand when the last thing he remembers was his boyfriend going out in the middle of the night and promising him that he will tell him everything when he comes back.

but no, Soobin is not going to wait anymore, he was helping his boyfriend out of whatever was worrying him. He was getting his yeonjunnie back.

He chose to walk back to their apartment, it wasn’t that far and he could definitely use the time and fresh air to rehearse in his mind what was he going to say to the older. But a foot out of the convenience store and his head went radio silent along with every single thing to ever exist around him, nothing but the sight in front of him and the icy cold feeling that engulfed him, making him wish that someone actually threw water at him but not this.

No, his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, he knew this car too well and even if it wasn’t the same car he would have recognized that mop of vibrant pink hair anywhere, he dyed it himself for him a week ago, he even chose the color for him.

But what was his boyfriend doing here and not at work as he said he was? Why did he choose to lie to soobin? And for what? Why was he and a girl soobin knew too well hugging in his car? A girl that was supposed to be away too just like yeonjun and was avoiding soobin for the past few weeks. 

Soobin tried to shake these thoughts out of his head. No, yeonjun would not do this to him. Yeonjun is not a bad person, he was sure he would never hurt him like this, he trusted him. Yeonjun and Chaeryeong were only best friends and it’s normal for them to be affectionate towards one another, soobin shouldn’t be jealous. But why did they lie?

Soobin was thankful to whoever bumped into his back, it was the only thing that was effective enough to make him remove his eyes from the laughing pair in the car across the street from him, even when he didn’t feel the impact anyway, a sense of numbness had already grown all over his body at a much worse impact. 

“I’m sorry didn’t see you there” if it was a different place and time, soobin would have been laughing right now, having an exceptionally short girl with bleach blonde short hair and a bucket hat that hid almost all her features tell him he wasn’t seen with all his height and form.

And it did pull a sarcastic scoff from his lips, this along the recent event making him believe that maybe he did turn invisible lately.

“Oh my god are you alright?” soobin’s hands flew to his face when he saw the girl point at it, cutting the track that his tears mindlessly took on his flaming cheeks, maybe he didn’t completely shut down like he thought he did.

Soobin apologized, turning on his heel and literally running away before that stranger managed to step closer and ask him if he needed help like she intended.

He didn’t need anyone’s pity. No, he was already humiliated enough in his life, he was better off running his tears dry to his apartment, where he can lock himself up to let a fresh patch of tears go, and he didn’t let his lungs breathe until he did, collapsing first thing on the floor in front of his door. 

The first breath he took was like a flare gun to an army of uncontrollable sobs and whines, and he allowed himself to have this moment, hugging his own arms in his hands as he wailed the pain in his chest away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU IT WILL GET INTERESTING!! NOW YOU'RE CLOSER TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THESE TWO! AND WE GOT TO FINALLY MEET THE MAKNAES TOO LJDJVASD;VG;wbvW'BV
> 
> also to clarify, Hueningkai did not spike their drinks no, it was with their consent and this will be shown in a future scene, just thought I should put this out here until then in case if someone wanted to bark or bite :]
> 
> but yeah please lmk what you think over comment or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/IntellectClown) and please look forward to Taegyu's spin-off "surf" <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to take a break hyung”
> 
> “From work? That’s okay but why you never really-”
> 
> “No hyung, I want to break up with you”
> 
> And like that, everything was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw //  
> mentions of vomit  
> cheating  
> psychotic behaviour  
> toxic manipulative relationship  
> blackmail  
> invading privacy

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Ryujin’s eyes were wide, sparkling with sincerity rather than what chaeryeong expected to be sympathy, and it made her heart trip on its own feet as the tiny girl drew circles with her thumb on the edges of her shoulders. 

“Yeah don’t worry I have junnie” chaeryeong smiled softly at which the other gave a tiny okay, scrunching her nose before giving chae one last hug.

Yeonjun saw it, how Ryujin’s lips brushed against Chae's neck in a way more intimate than you’d hug your average friend or neighbor.

and how Chae stuttered her goodbye escorting her outside, cheeks pinked and smile hard to hide and no enough tears in yeonjun’s eyes could make him miss that, even his own heartbreak would falter in front of the happiness of his best friend and only family.

“So.. what brings you here,” she said from her side of the couch, still smiling cheekily as she hugged one of the cushions “got sticky in cotton candy lovers land?” 

yeonjun chuckled dryly at that weird nickname she always used for him and soobin. Soobin, the one that broke his heart and kicked him out soobin, the only one yeonjun ever loved soobin, that soobin. 

And just like that, his giggles turned into sobs, that blur in his vision finally going away as his tears fell. 

He felt the arms of his friend surround him in a beat, not asking any further questions, just helping him hold the pieces of himself he can’t hold for now, whispering to him that ‘it will be alright’ and that ‘they’ll figure it out’ without even knowing what happened.

and yeonjun needed that, he was forever grateful for their friendship and was never more glad to have her by his side as he let her hold him just for a while.

* * *

“WAKE UP YOU OLD HAG” yeonjun’s eyes snapped open in time to see a flying pillow being fiercely dunked on his face, knowing the voice of the small yet mischievous culprit behind it all.

“I- STOP STOP I AM AWAKE! JESUS” yeonjun said as he finally got a hold of the pillow, sitting up straight on his bed, glaring murder weapons at the girl smiling peacefully to him from the edge of his bed, a smile that didn’t go all to well with what she said to him.

“oh so old people do wake up as fast” yeonjun saw her smile widening as he sighed at her god knows from where energy in the early morning

“I gave you my spare key for emergencies” 

“And I was hungry! That’s considered an emergency!!” yeonjun could only glare more at her words “now hurry ryuddaeng already beat us to it-” 

“Oh no no no I’m NOT going to third wheel for you two” yeonjun tugged the covers over his head in his attempt to hide and go back to sleep but chae was more persistent and a lot more stronger than she let on

“you need proper food in your system now cut it out”

“Oh sweetie I’ll never cut food I’m just not eating it with the awfulness you two ladies pinning” Chaeryeong opened her mouth to correct yeonjun who was peaking one eye from behind the covers, both are still holding on end of the covers while glaring at one another 

She let out a gasp as he took hold of her huge beach hat with his other hand, pressing it to her face instead “now leave me alone, with that UFO you have atop of your head, seriously what is that” yeonjun mumbled as he slid his entire body under the covers

“That’s it you’re coming with me” in a swift movement yeonjun was strangled by the covers and dragged by them, limbs aching from the contact of the small distance he fell from his bed to the floor 

“You good there?” a small pause was followed by an even tinier yes from yeonjun at which he heard his best friend scoff 

“Good, now wake up you drama queen! You almost made me break a nail”

“Can we at least get taehyun with us?” yeonjun huffed as he finally got his head out of the strangled mess

“Oh haven’t I told you? He’s already waiting for us with Ryu! I wouldn’t have left her alone you know?” yeonjun got back to glaring at her, knowing his best friend too well to know that she enjoyed torturing him for these few minutes “Come on less glaring more washing up!!” 

* * *

Sleeping on a bed of roses was never nice or comfy, I never understood why it sounded so romantic when it wasn’t. 

Roses have thorns they pierce and hurt and linger and they are everywhere and the smell of roses goes away as fast as these roses welt, replacing the enveloping scent with muddy stench, that was what finding the truth felt like, or at least it was so for soobin. 

He had planned on talking it out with yeonjun, went over everything over and over inside his head like a broken record.

his rational reminding him each and every time that he might be misunderstanding, maybe he was exaggerating things or misread the situation, he wasn’t sure yet. 

because another part of him kept laughing at him constantly, painting him to be the fool he is, pointing at everything ugly in him that would make yeonjun leave; as if only those existed and whatever deemed soobin worthy turned hollow and invisible. 

He thought he could wait a few days, the smile that yeonjun fashioned when he came back home to him after his “trip” this time was such a sight for sore eyes he couldn’t bring up such a serious talk, all the practice he had done disappeared.

but the voices inside him were ever the persistent ones, bubbling to the surface with a nasty inquiry of why was yeonjun finally so happy all of a sudden and especially why now? 

But soobin didn’t want to know the answer to that so he kissed his boyfriend back and smiled at him when the older told him he would go take a quick shower and get back to him.

But despite all his endless tries his eyes still traveled with the speed of light when he heard the older’s phone chim with a text notification on the living room table and he really wished he hadn’t done so. 

The text was long so it wasn’t visible completely from outside, but what he saw was already enough, how else would interpret a text that says “I know you want me too so quit playing”? 

Soobin felt like he was crumbling, but he didn’t allow himself to do so just yet, grabbing his phone and running to stand near the window as soon as he heard the water stop inside the bathroom, turning his back to it while pretending to be on a phone call, welling his tears to just wait on him a little bit longer until he can be alone 

“Umm.. hey bin I- chae forgot something with m-me I’ll go drop it at hers and get back as fast as I can, a-alright?”

Soobin squeezed his eyes shut, dismissing the older with his hand but never looking at him, not breaking his tiny act, mumbling a small ‘yeah’ and ‘I hear you’ to the cold metal on his cheek.

But as soon as he heard the door slam behind the other his knees gave out on him, not even registering that his phone had slipped from his grip and into the street from the window. 

He didn’t care about that now, he only had one thing on his mind; Yeonjun was lying through his teeth and if he had seen himself from his point of view he would only see a pathetic mess that deserved nothing but pity, a fragile fool that yeonjun only kept lying to so he won’t break, and he wished none of these were true but they were. 

Maybe yeonjun never really loved him at all and all of this was a lie out of pity. Oh the blessing of ignorance, Soobin truly wished he would go back to that. 

So that’s how he found himself, two hours later, sitting on the couch but only knowing he went there when he heard the door open and close again, the over-enthusiastic sound of yeonjun calling his name making bile rise up his throat 

“Binnie? binnie where are- oh my god binne I missed you” the older jumped on him on the couch, throwing his arms and legs around soobin’s body like he always did when he clung to him

soobin allowed himself this moment, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder, relishing in the warmth the older engulfed him with from the inside out, the warmth he is going to miss still.

“Oh my god Binnie you won’t believe what ha- hey what’s wrong, are you okay?” yeonjun held soobin by his shoulders, searching the older’s tired face that he only took notice of when he broke the hug 

“Nothing hyung, there’s just something I need to talk to you about” soobin was terrified of how stable his voice sounded, it was too stable to be his and too strong for his weakness.

He felt like he was watching himself do the things he does but not actually doing it, the hand that reached out and took yeonjun’s wasn’t his, even his own body was foreign to his own touch.

“I’ve been wanting to speak to you about this for a while but I couldn’t find the right time for it but I think it’s the right time now and I need you to listen to me” 

“Soobin, I’m starting to get scared here, what’s wrong baby?” soobin felt his chest close at the pet name, the squeeze of the older’s hands on his making more bile burn its way up his throat

“I want to take a break hyung”

“From work? That’s okay but why you never really-”

“No hyung, I want to break up with you”

And like that, everything was gone 

Yeonjun felt his lips form the word “what” but he didn’t hear it, whether it was because of the tunning sound that filled his ears like sirens or was it that he didn’t really let out a sound, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything. what break was soobin talking about? he is definitely joking, right?

“Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“Yes hyung and I think it should stop, I don’t think we should keep doing this”

“Doing what soobin?” yeonjun’s voice was louder than he intended but he truly didn’t care.

the contrary of the younger’s soft voice and harsh wrecking words was enough for him, the warmth that he felt from the grip of his hands was now burning him alive as the other continued spitting out venom with his honey voice

“Lying to each other, hyung we both know that the kiss was a mistake and that none of us wanted that, we can now be with the people we really want to be with and I’m not going to hold you back from it”

“No soobin I don’t get wh- what are you? What-”

“I’m doing this for the both of us hyung and it’s already final” soobin patted the older’s shoulder as he stood up on wobbly legs. 

But yeonjun didn’t see that, he only focused on how the younger snatched his hands out of his grip when he tried to hold him back in, his body getting more iced out by the minute as tears clouded his vision, making him vaguely register as soobin took his car keys and jacket.

“I’m really sorry for all of this hyung but the apartment is under my name so” soobin’s back was turned toward yeonjun, doing a godly job in covering up how the younger held the counter with white-knuckled hands to steady himself, his voice still as monotonic as ever.

"I packed all your stuff for you, they’re in the bedroom, but I’ll give you some time to make sure and say your goodbyes”

Yeonjun was still aghast when he heard his voice let out a small weak “what?” to which he heard the younger scoff before saying “I’ll leave for an hour or so, I think it’ll be enough, but please hyung, do not make this harder for both of us, for the sake of your old roommate at least” 

Soobin slammed the door behind him as soon as he finished his words, the sobs he tried too much to hold in —but accidentally let one free in front of yeonjun— took over him as he gagged his insides out by the side of the stairs, bracing himself with a hand on the wall as shivered ran all over him.

And yeonjun wasn’t doing any better, stuck in a daze as he felt burning hot and frostbitten cold all over and altogether, his jelly limbs betraying him when he tried to follow the younger, body hitting the ground weakly as he let himself cry.

He reached out for his phone to try and call him but went straight to voicemail, his sobs growing stronger by each failed breath he tried to take so he opted to text his friend, maybe she can come and help. 

As much as he hated ruining the first night that she can finally sleep at peace after her ex-boyfriend finally got caught by the police, he really needed her help right now. 

But as soon as he opened their kakaotalk his blood went cold, piercing, and hurting him from the inside out as he figured it all out and an equal amount of anger and hurt took over him. Yeonjun was enraged.

* * *

Yeonjun was enraged indeed.

He could not believe that his friends had sold him out like that, he had a fishy feeling about that cruise trip in the first place but never was that! 

Because apparently taehyun -the little minx who was definitely getting an earful and a beating if yeonjun was strong enough to handle him- had boarded him foolishly on a different, much smaller boat.

one that didn’t have the cruise program but definitely had a tall blue-haired motherfuc- that yeonjun didn’t want to see. 

He can’t help but remember Taehyun’s last words before speeding away with his jet ski, to “talk to him hyung so that I can have a valid reason to beat the crap out of him after this” making the bear looking man - who he didn’t know but was sitting behind taehyun- yell at him, but still clutch onto him for dear life when taehyun zoomed away towards the beach laughing at him.

Yeonjun made a mental note to ask taehyun about him later, but he had to deal with the bane of his existence first.

And now there he was, alone with him on the small boat in the middle of the sea, speed walking his long legs to the end furthest from soobin which wasn’t far enough with him hot on his tail.

“Would you just for the love of god listen to me-”

“And why the hell should I do that!” yeonjun turned around and yelled at him, he never liked to raise his voice at anyone and sure as hell, not his soobin, but he felt like if he didn’t do so right now he might combust 

“Just give me a chance hyung please” the step soobin took in the older’s space was certain but it faltered with the scoff the older let out, tongue poking out from between his teeth as he pinched the bridge of his nose, avoiding eye contact with him.

“What makes you so sure that it will work soobin?”

“I want to try hyung—”

“No no you still don’t get it” yeonjun chuckled dryly, secretly taking a deep breath to brace himself from what he was about to say 

“What makes you so sure that I wasn’t the one who was acting all along?” soobin didn’t reply to him, only stood dumbfounded as he felt his surroundings grow colder, encouraging the older to go on and press on his wound more 

“like why are you so sure that the kiss really wasn’t a mistake for me? I mean from where did that sudden trust that I wasn't playing you all along came from?"

“You’re lying”

“You are right soobin I am lying and I’m tired of it so please just… Let’s just stop yeah?” yeonjun felt his heartache when he saw soobin visibly flinch when he touched his elbow as if he got electrocuted 

“Well even if you were, I wasn't! I never lied about the way I felt for you hyung and it’ll never change” soobin took another step towards yeonjun, gaze so strong that the other found it physically impossible to break eye contact.

“And I honestly don’t believe you, you were never a good liar hyung, at least for me you never were. and if the situation was not this shitty I would have told you that I loved you and that I still love you more than anything I’ve ever loved to the point of pain and I don’t think anything will ever stop that” 

"So go ahead hyung, you can hate me all you want or push me away but I will still be here and there's nothing you can do about it, cause honest to god if there was something I can do that would help me leave, I would have hidden that from you and still chose to be with you" 

Yeonjun was so caught up in the younger's words that he didn't feel the tears slipping down his cheeks until soobin's thumb stroke it gently, removing it as fast as it came to wipe away his own tears in the crook of his elbow. 

"Call taehyun, tell him to come pick us up if you want" 

"I can't, my phone is dead, you call him for me" yeonjun shivered out of his daze at the younger's soft voice, hands protectively hugging his arms as he kept his eyes on his shoes as if they were the secret of the universe.

the sound of soft chuckles startled him into looking up, only to see the other smiling sheepishly to the sky, hands in his pockets 

"What's so funny?" 

"If I told you, would you promise not to get mad at me" 

"Oh no don't, It might make me break up with you!" 

"Ouch okay maybe I deserved that one" soobin flinched at the dry sarcasm but still couldn't help but grin 

"Spit it out soobin or I swear—" 

"Okay okay calm down" soobin didn't know why was he giggling so much under the older's look of anger but he was definitely enjoying poking at him that way

"I don't have my phone hyung, I gave the one I had to Beomgyu" 

"Who's Beomgyu" 

"The dude that looked like a bear... That.." soobin trailed as he pointed at the water as if the older would magically get what he meant, which surprisingly only took yeonjun 3 seconds for it to click.

"The one that left with Taehyun..?" Yeonjun's voice was getting lower, gaze intimidating soobin to physically cower as he nodded at the man taking predatory steps towards him.

"So you are saying.."

Another nod 

"WHAT THE FUCK CHOI SOOBIN!"

* * *

Soobin slammed the door behind him as if it was the cause of all harm he had felt, sniffing the remaining of his tears away as he walked inside his apartment only to let out a startled gasp when he caught from his peripheral vision that yeonjun was still there on the couch where he last left him. 

“Why are you still here hyung, I thought I asked you to make it easier for both of us” Soobin said, leaning his side on the wall to compose himself from the scare and -even if he chose to deny it- the wrecked sight of his broken love 

“Is there someone else?” soobin couldn’t help the dry chuckle that passed, surprised by the older’s audacity to ask this

“And what if there was-”

“I’m not asking what if Choi Soobin I’m asking you” the older langued at him from the couch, stopping mere inches away from soobin while taking a breath to compose himself 

“are you seeing someone else?” Yeonjun let out weakly, voice now softer, akin to hope

They both stayed silent for seconds that felt like hours, yeonjun’s heart halting every beat and the other waiting for the answer while soobin stood there in disbelief

“Seriously hyung! You are asking me that! YOU!”

“What do you mean me soobin!”

“YOU HYUNG! The one who’s been lying for weeks now, going on ‘work trips’ that didn’t even exist!

I’m rotting here alone wishing you were safe only to find out you’ve been messing around with your ‘best friend’ all this ti-” 

soobin couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt a harsh slap get in contact with his cheek 

He was too shocked, not in his life did he ever imagine that his sweet yeonjun hyung would try and hurt him like that.

He was never one for violence but he had hurt soobin is many ways lately, maybe soobin didn’t know him that well after all 

When he looked back in front of him he was shocked to see that yeonjun was the one who was sobbing instead of him, eyes burning with anger as he shoved something to the youngers chest that turned out to be his phone. 

Soobin absentmindedly looked at the screen of the phone only to find it unlocked and readily set on a chat room between yeonjun and Chae, and all the blood inside him stopped moving as his eyes scanned the real texts 

“ **Oppa he’s back”**

**“He sent me this”**

**“I Know you want me too so quit playing and open that door”** **_-forwarded-_ **

**“I think I see someone downstairs yeonjun plras cime fadt Im sc aved"** **_-please come fast I'm scared-_ **

  
  


“Jacob has been stalking Chae lately, he photoshopped some sick photos of her and even went to measures of breaking into her house when she was out and planted fucking cameras in her bathroom” 

yeonjun’s voice was steadier than he thought it would be but every word he spoke made soobin shiver more, sirens blaring inside his ears

“He blackmailed her that if she didn’t get back to him he’d send these to her work, heck the fucker even sent them to me and one of her neighbors when he found out she told us”

“Hyung I-”

“Oh yeah you? Oh we didn’t tell you because we were scared that this psycho would do something to you when we’re not around and you’re all alone but apparently you’re more than okay with being alone so” 

Yeonjun chuckled dryly as he lifted up the handle of the suitcase soobin packed him from where it stood near his legs as he went to get past soobin and towards the door

“Hyung no wait, just let me explain”

“Why would I do that soobin?! Did  _ you  _ let  _ me _ explain?” yeonjun glared at younger with so much anger as he pushed away all the attempts of soobin holding him in place

“you kicked me out soobin, from everything, our house, us, there’s no more talking soobin-ssi”

But soobin still grabbed yeonjun’s forearm when he tried to leave again, tears clouding his already blurry vision 

“But don’t worry I’ll be fine, I don’t really care if it was all fake, I just waited for you because I’ll never let you accuse you if something I would never do”

“No hyung please It- it wasn’t fake- I was lying-”

“WHICH FUCKING TIME” yeonjun was at his limit now, yelling the words he couldn’t speak well through sobs as the younger did the same

“Was I imagining everything or were you just a bastard who chose to kick me out on the streets like that after everything we had! 

Was I the one lying to myself when I thought you had feelings for me or did you really just chose to hurt me like that without even hearing me out” 

Yeonjun’s voice was lower now, still pushing soobin’s hands and pleads away as if they’d burn him 

“I really wanted to talk to hyung but you-”

“Oh so you were willing to play therapist for me? How sweet” 

yeonjun hands flew to his hands in mock sympathy while his eyes killed soobin a hundred different time a second 

“I couldn’t reach you hyung!”

“No Soobin you could’ve! I did hide what was happening from you but not once did I hide that there was definitely a disaster keeping me from you!!”

“I thought you needed space!”

“Well look how much space we have now” 

Yeonjun’s heart ached inside his chest at the sight of soobin in front of him.

His whole body twitching from being torn between the want to wipe the younger’s tears and stroke the red mark he already regretted leaving on the soft cheek despite everything and the need to walk away from him and never look back

And soobin could see it too, despite his own hazy vision he could still see the sparkle of hurt and hatred in his eyes that used to look into his with so much warmth.

He could see the other’s chest heaving, naturally pouty lips quivering as he tried to swallow his sobs

They both wanted nothing more but to fall into each other’s arms and feel better again like they always did, they always felt safe there, but how could they do so when none of them was sure that the other felt the same anymore?

“Do not talk to me ever again Choi Soobin, we’re over”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the truth is now out, please let me know what you think so far 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/IntellectClown)


End file.
